


What are you?

by Becky43078



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Caning, Cheating, Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulations, Mindfuck, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Whipping, asshole!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky43078/pseuds/Becky43078
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the Kink Meme:<br/>Jared is a complete asshole who treats his sub jensen like total shit.<br/>I would love for Jensen to be so broken that he doesn't ever question what Jared does or says. He even thinks he deserves it.<br/>I don't want Jared to have any redeeming qualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a LONG time ago on the kink meme. I think it was one of my first fills there. I hope I've improved as a writer since then. Not that I think this is horrible but a little green lol. This is a little different than the original fill. I filled in some stuff that I thought the fic needed and if possible I made Jared more of an asshole. Damn this is long lol.
> 
> This isn't real so please to not be suing me.

"I told you to count, Jensen" Jared said as the Rattan cane came down hard on Jensen pale white skin.

 

"Five Master, Thank you" Jensen panted out.

"Why am I doing this?" Jared asked as the cane came down once more. This time on Jensen's upper back.

"Six Master, Thank you." Jensen whispered "Because I let Sera touch my arm"

"Why am I beating your ass?" Jared asked again as he continued to smack Jensen's ass and back.

"Six,seven,eight, Ni--ne Master, Th--ank you" Jensen stuttered. "Because I looked Eric in the eye"

Jared continued to whip Jensen making him count and repeat all of his offenses.

"Why am I punishing you?" Jared asked. He was getting bored and sick of doing this all the time.

Jensen hesitated as he tried to catch his breath.

"I. asked. you. a. question. fuck. up." Jared said as he hit Jensen back and butt between every word.

Jensen was crying and shaking trying not fall down from the pain. Jared had told him to stand in the middle of the playroom and if he fell down he would start all over again.

"Fo-fourty fi-i-ve Master, Thank you. Because I gave Jim a hug when he left for the day"

The cane came down hard on Jensen's upper thigh. "Why am I doing this?" Jared asked again. He was thinking of making a recording of his voice and playing it every time Jensen fucked up which was regularly

"Because I am a fuck up" Jensen cried out

"What are you?"

''I'm a fuck up"

"What's your name? and what are you?" Jared demanded as he continued to whip the green eyed man.

"My name is fuck up and I am nothing but a piece of trash" Jensen said with tears rolling down his face.

"You are a fuck up and I'm tired of it. Why am I with you? You can't do anything right. Why should I continue to fuck your nasty hole? My dick deserves better then to be in someone so stupid. I'm better than this. I think I'll find someone worth my time" Jared continued to berate Jensen as he switched from a cane to a flogger.

"I've had enough fuck up. I think I'll stick my dick in Steve or maybe Chad, they keep looking at me every time I see him. What do you think? fuck up?" The brown haired man asked.

Jensen panicked and fell to his knees "Please Master, don't leave. I'll try to be better. I know I'm a fuck up." Jensen grabbed on to the taller man's pant leg as he continued to beg. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't leave me Master."

Jared stared down at the groveling man. God he's so pathetic Jared thought. He didn't have any intention of leaving the younger man but Jensen didn't need to know that. Jared had him exactly where he wanted him. On his knees, begging.

Jared sighed and said "Fine. It's not like anyone else would want to be with you anyway. I'm the only one who can deal with your stupid ass"

Jensen clung to Jared's pant leg whispering over and over again "Thank you master, I love you, thank you"

Jared kicked Jensen off his leg and said "Get off me. I don't want your nasty ass touching me. I don't want to look at you right now. You'll sleep in the play room tonight. I don't want you in my bed"

Jared walked out leaving Jensen crying on the floor wondering where he was going to sleep since the play room did not have a bed.

 

Jared pulled up to the studio the next day with Jensen sitting in the passenger seat looking at the floor.

"Fuck up?" Jared said trying to get Jensen's attention.

Jensen did not look up but answered "Yes, Master?"

Jared yanked Jensen up by the hair and looked into his eyes "Be good, I'll be watching you"

Jensen nodded and got out of the car to start another long day of filming

Jensen knew Jared had been pissed at him the last couple days but he couldn't figure out what he had done this time to deserve punishment he had been on his best behavior. He didn't think part of his punishment was walking into his living room to find Chad riding his Master's dick on their couch but apparently he was wrong. 

"Oh fuck Jared, it feels so good. I need to come please, please." Chad pleaded as he continued to bounce on Jared's cock. 

"No, not yet." Jared told him.

Jared kissed down Chad's neck and started to suck on his collarbone. He was sure there would be a mark tomorrow. He smiled to himself thinking that everyone would know Chad was his whore. 

The two men did not notice Jensen until they heard the green eyed man's audible gasp. 

Chad stopped riding Jared immediately and looked like a deer caught in the headlights not knowing what to do. Jared however was not phased at all and said "Chad, why did you stop? I was so close."

Chad hesitated for a moment but Jared's finger running down his leaking cock quickly made up his mind and he went back to bouncing up and down on Jared's cock.

"Fuck up, go upstairs and wait for me. I'll be up to talk to you when I am done." Jared's tone left no room for argument so Jensen did as he was told. 

Jensen walked up the stairs with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Jared didn't look sorry at all. How could he have done this to me Jensen thought as he stared out the window

An hour later Jared came upstairs and said "Didn't I tell you to wait for me upstairs?"

Jensen looked confused and said "What do you mean? I am."

Jared sighed and said "No fuck up, when I say wait for me I mean on your knees. You should know that by now."

Jensen stared at his Master stunned that after what he just saw downstairs the man actually thought he'd be waiting like that.

''Are you serious?" After seeing that I'm not going to my knees for you ever again" Jensen yelled. 

"Excuse me?? What the fuck did you just say to me?" Jared yelled as he came to stand right in front of Jensen. Faces almost touching. 

Jensen cowered and trembled in fear. He had never seen Jared liked that. He'd seen him pissed but this was on another level.

"I. SAID. ON. YOUR. FUCKING. KNEES" Jared demanded. 

Jensen immediately fell to his knees and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Master" Jensen whispered.

"You better be. I'm tired of this shit. You disrespect me and our relationship so much. It hurts me Jensen"

Jensen nodded and waited for Jared to say more. 

"Ask me what you want to know, fuck up. I know you are curious" His Master said in a even calm tone. "But you better be respectful''

"Master, why are you fucking Chad and for how long?" Jensen wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but he couldn't be kept in the dark. 

"Well fuck up, I've been fucking him for about a month. It started after I had to start punishing you. That's all I seem to do lately. I need some stress relief from trying to deal with your stupid behavior." Jared stated as he walked around Jensen kneeling body "He's just a hole to fuck. I don't love him, I never will. For some reason I love your stupid ass" 

Jensen started to shake and whimper as Jared continued to talk. Why did I have to be such a fuck up? Jensen thought as he listened to Jared. Master wouldn't have to go elsewhere if I would just get my shit together and be a good boyfriend. 

Jensen looked up and said between sobs "I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry that you have to go to someone else because I am such a fuck up. I'll try to be better."

Jared smiled while he ran his fingers through the blond man's hair. "It's okay baby. You understand that I can't wait until your off punishment to come, right?"

"Yes Master, I understand." Jensen whispered as he looked back down at the floor. 

There was silence in the room until Jensen heard Jared pull down the zipper of his jeans pulling his cock out and grabbed Jensen by the back of the hair. 

"Suck my cock, fuck up. I know you are at least good at that.

Jensen tried to shake his head no but Jared just grabbed him by the hair harder and said "I used a condom, fuck up. I wouldn't fuck him bare back. I save that for you."

Jensen opened his mouth to lick the head when Jared just rammed his whole cock down Jensen's throat chocking the kneeling man. 

"Take it, Jensen. Take it all like I know you can." Jared panted as he continued to fuck Jensen's face. 

Jensen tasted lube from the condom and Jared's come but thankfully nothing else. All Jensen could do was kneel on the carpet taking everything Jared had to give him. He was drooling and gagging while Jared groaned and panted above him. 

"I'm gonna come boy, you better swallow it all" Jared yelled out as he spilled his seed into Jensen's warm mouth. 

As Jared calmed down he slowly pulled his cock out of Jensen's mouth and said "If you did other things as well as you do this, I wouldn't have to fuck Chad"

Jared walked out of the room as Jensen broke down in tears lying on the floor. 

 

"Why are you being punished?" Jared asked as the cat o nine whip fell across Jensen already bruised back.

"Five, Master. Thank you. because I let the craft service lady touch my arm." Jensen whimpered from his kneeling position in the living room.

"Why are you being punished?" Jared asked again.

"Six master, Thank you. Because I laughed when Misha told me a joke" Jensen cried out as the whip came crashing down across his ass.

"Are you allowed to laugh or talk to people when I'm not there?" Jared asked.

"No master." Jensen whispered

"Then why did you?"

"Because I'm a fuck up" Jensen mumbled.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear you" Jared said with a smirk. He heard Jensen just fine but he wanted the boy to repeat it loudly and clearly.

"Because I'm a fuck up" Jensen spoke up.

"That's correct. At least you got one thing right in your miserable little life" Jared laughed.

"I'm sorry Master" Jensen cried out as his Master continued to whip him.

"I have had to punish you every fucking day for the past two months, I'm tired of it. The whip, cane or the cat o nine don't seem to have any effect on you. Why are you so stupid?" 

"Master, I'm so sorry."

"Chad asked me if he could move in." Jared said with a smirk on his face. 

"WHAT?" Jensen screamed. "Please no Master! I will try harder, I swear." 

"I don't know, fuck up. It would be easier for Chad to be just down the hall from us so I wouldn't have to wait to fuck him." Jared smiled to himself as he watched his sub cry on the floor. "He's really good to me. He doesn't do things I've told him not to, He respects me unlike you."

Jensen gasped and looked up at his master, "You think I don't I respect you?" 

"Well, if you did you wouldn't do the things you do. If you don't improve your behavior Chad will be moving in very soon. I'm not joking Jensen."

"Please don't, Master." 

"Now that I think about it I won't put him in the guest room, He will be in my bed where the people I actually fuck should be."

Tears were streaming down Jensen's face when he whispered. "Where will I sleep?"

Jared laughed cruelly "Come on, fuck up don't be so stupid. Clearly the guest room or maybe even the play room."

"The play room doesn't have a bed."

"Oh Shut the fuck up. I'm done with you for the night. Go sleep outside with the dogs. You don't deserve to sleep in my house" Jared was so disgusted he just turned and walked out of the room.

Jensen slowly crawled outside to lay with Sadie and Harley in the dog house. Sadie wasn't sure what to make of her owner sleeping with them but after a minute she settled down next to her master to fall asleep.

"Jared is right, I'm such a fuck up" Jensen thought "I know better then to talk to anybody without his permission now I might lose him "

Jensen fell asleep cuddling with Sadie to stay warm

Jensen woke up to Sadie licking his face. His back was sore and he felt dirty from sleeping next to his dogs all night. He needed a hot shower. 

As he walked upstairs he heard the tell tale signs of two people having sex. His heart clenched as he turned the corner sneaking a peek into the half open door of the bedroom he shared with Jared. 

He saw Jared's cock slowly going in and out of Chad's puffy hole. Chad withered and cried out every time Jared pushed back in. 

Jensen noticed Chad hands were tied to the headboard and his cock was caged unable to get hard as Jared continued to fuck him excruciatingly slow. 

"Please, sir. Please fuck me harder." Chad begged.

"No'' Jared said as his dick continued to move in and out. 

"Sir, it hurts. I need to come. I haven't in two months. Please. I can't take it. I'll be good. I promise." Chad was sobbing and trembling as Jared sped up his thrusts. 

"No."

Chad wailed and tried to move but Jared had him pinned to the bed. 

Jensen noticed that Chad was covered in come like he had been fucked several times last night. He couldn't believe while he was sleeping with the dogs freezing his ass off, his Master was fucking Chad all night. 

"Baby." Jared said.

Jensen heart clenched realizing that Jared was calling someone else his former pet name.

Chad moaned and said "What, sir?"

Jared stopped thrusting his hips and looked Chad in the eyes. "Do you want to move in?"

Chad gasped and looked at his lover in disbelief. "What about Jensen?"

Instead of answering his lover, Jared rammed his cock in as far as it would go his balls hitting Chad's ass. He screamed his name as he came in the condom. After pulling out and catching his breath, Jared finally answered. "If he continues to fuck up I want you in my house so I can fuck you anytime I want and not have to wait."

"How does he feel about it?" Chad asked.

Tears fell down Jensen's face as Jared said. "I don't care how he feels about it."

"If I move in wil you let me come?"

"No."

"Please, Sir. It's been so long."

Jared sighed and said "What did I tell you when I put the cage on you?"

"That the only person allowed to come when you are fucking them is Jensen."

"Correct. What else?'' Jared asked. 

"Yo-you "Chad stuttered "L-l- love Jensen. Jensen gets your come in his ass, he gets to come because you love him and I'm just a hole to fuck" 

Jensen couldn't help but smile listening to Chad, He loved that his Master wouldn't let Chad come anymore. His Master loved him. That's all that mattered. Chad meant nothing to Jared. 

At that moment Jensen walked into the room and smiled at his Master. 

"Morning, Master." Jensen said as he walked up to the bed totally ignoring Chad and leaned over to kiss Jared. "I'm sorry for last night. Please give me another chance. Please don't let Chad move in. At least not right now"

Jared looked at his lover for several seconds debating between telling him it was to late or to give him another chance. Jared nodded his head and said "Okay, but if you fuck up. You'll be in the guest room and Chad will be moving in here." 

"I understand Master." 

Jared smiled and started to kiss his sub, god he loved him even if he constantly fucked up. All Chad could do was lay tied to the bed watching the two men make out above him. 

Jared broke the kiss turned to Chad untied his hands from the headboard and said "Don't take that cock cage off. You aren't allowed to come. I'll know if you do. Now get the fuck out."

Jared turned back to Jensen sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked into his eyes and said "Its okay. I love you, fuck up. I know you are trying to be good." 

 

 

"Why are you being punished?" Jared asked as the wooden paddle hit Jensen on his ass.

"Nineteen Master, Thank you. I told Chris I loved his hair and he shouldn't cut it" Jensen screamed.

"Why are you being paddled like a five year old little boy?" Jared asked as the paddle made contact with Jensen's lower thighs.

"Twenty, Master. Thank you. I said hi to Mrs. Armstrong across the street"

"I'm so fucking tired of this Jensen. You've been good for so long. I even told Chad I didn't need him anymore. Now I have to call him and tell him I want his hole again." Jared sighed. "Why am I punishing you?" The way Jared asked the question was like he was asking about the weather.

"I told Rob his shirt looked nice." Jensen whispered as he stared at the ground.

"What are you?" Jared asked smiling as he looked at Jensen's tears rolling down his face.

"I am a fuck up" Jensen screamed out as Jared continued to beat his ass.

"That's right. Now I'm going to call Chad and tell him to pack his shit, he'll be moving in at the end of the week. Get your ass up and move all your crap into the guest room."

"Please no!! Master, please I love you!" Jensen begged and grabbed his Master's pant leg. 

"I love you to but you knew what was going to happen if you fucked up again, Now,get your hands off me right the fuck now," Jared ordered.

"I'm sorry,Master. Please don't do this." 

Jared looked down at his sub with complete disdain and said "I already warned you what would happen if you fucked up again. This is your fault, no one else's."

Jensen nodded and looked at the floor. 

"Chad's ass is amazing and god the way he deep throats, it's even better then you. Having that hole and mouth in my house 24/7 will be heaven,"

Jensen sobbed at his Master's words. He always told him no one knew how to suck cock like he did. Now he couldn't even do that right.

"Maybe if you are good I'll let you watch us fuck." Jared said as he walked out of the room.

 

THE END


End file.
